In order to supply aircraft passengers with emergency oxygen, fresh air and electrical systems, a service channel (Passenger Service Channel, PSC-channel) equipped with functional panels, as well as so-called non-functional intermediate panels (also referred to as Infill Panels) is provided above the rows of seats in the direction of flight.
In order to mount any type of panel, it is common practice to use an intermediate rail system, in which the panels can be displaced in the direction of flight and locked with the aid of holders. The arrangement of the functional PSC-panels in the direction of flight needs to be configured individually for each aircraft layout with respect to the seat position such that the passenger can comfortably use any type of functionality from his seat.
The current installation sequence of these panels that are also referred to as PSUs (Passenger Service Units) begins with clicking the fasteners on the fuselage side into the PSC-rails. They are then flipped open, i.e., butt-jointed while being vertically suspended in the PSC-rails. The electrical plugs and air connections that are usually fixed to the underside of the luggage compartments (Hatracks) are then connected to the functional panels in this end position.
Before the still suspended PSUs can be flipped up into the horizontal position, all cables and hoses first need to be protected and fixed in accordance with construction requirements. In the above-described standard routine, one faces the installation problem that all components need to have a corresponding excessive length at the interfaces (for cables and/or hoses) in order to compensate incidental tolerances. These excessively long components ultimately need to be tied up, protected and fixed in the aircraft in a time-consuming fashion according to construction requirements.
EP 0 723 911 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,733 disclose a passenger service arrangement in an aircraft cabin, particularly in an aircraft. The arrangement features a service unit with comfort and control elements such as a reading lamp, a flight attendant call button, a loudspeaker and an air nozzle. During the installation of the service unit, the service unit needs to be connected to the supply lines and then mechanically fixed.